


Mine!

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mason is a softie, Meet-Cute, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Unsafe Sex, i hope you like this Ivan😉
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Mason falls in love at first sight with a humble plant worker. He can't think of anything other than possessing that sweet creature ... biting him, marking him and savoring his tears ..
Relationships: Mason Verger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



\- "What do you think prompted that change?"

Mason let out a laugh at first full of humor, but then it ended reluctanty. He frowned.

\- "I met someone .."   
\- "A new toy?"

Dr. Lecter said. The corners of his lips rose slightly.Mason frowned and shrugged. He also didn't know the reason just that he had captured his attention powerfully and he had no plans to let him out of his hands. 

\- "Can your sister then be freed of your games? Someone else now will occupy your time and focus."

Mason watched him while raising an eyebrow. He replied haughtily.

\- "I'm not going to deny that I enjoy it very much ... her tears ... doctor, but if you think I'm going to do the same thing to this person, you're wrong. Margot was too young to remember it and her mind distorted the memories in a way that made her believe I abused her. I never physically abused her. Only her fear suited me ... and her tears were ... precious to me. "

Hannibal was curious before this new revelation.

\- "However this new person ... has made you analyze your own fetishes ... We all change, we get bored of the same games. Our 'tastes' evolve."

The young heir only nodded, while looking at the floor of the office. Pensively he brought his fingers to his chin and pout .

Hannibal was pleasantly intrigued. So much had changed in a month. Even the micro-expressions were visibly open. He was not trying to hide anything from the psychiatrist.

The doctor continued.

\- "When did it all start?"

Mason whispered. 

-"A month ago"..

  
*

A month ago...

Mason was more than bored with the visit than at any meeting. Part of his agenda was to visit posible plants of medium or micro companies that they could absorb to expand the reach of the Verger emporium.

A delegation accompanied him. Mason looked without much interest at the plant facilities. At one point they met workers in full labor.

The heir's disinterested eyes scanned the faces of the staff who had stopped at the supervisor's request to introduce the guests.

Some of them smiled. Others looked at them with fear. If the emporium absorbed them, it meant drastic changes would follow. Some would lose their jobs or be transferred to other locations. Few others showed total disinterest in the executives.

His guide had decided to give a short speech.Mason couldn't be more bored. At any moment he would excuse himself to smoke a cigarette.

He looked around and his eyes met caramel-colored ones.

His hair was light brown. Reddish and blonde lights ran through the strands. Irreverent and wild curls adorned the round face of a young man.What caught Mason's attention the most, however apart from the beautiful freckles adorning his delicate features, was the innocence in those eyes.

A soul without blemish, pure, ready to be marked, possessed, dominated. Mason's lips parted slightly in excitement. His eyes did not leave the youthful face. For several seconds his attention was seized by the beautiful and generous lips.

He blinked and came out of his trance with the intensity with which the boy looked back.Executives were beginning to walk to another part of the plant, but Mason did not move. Warm eyes kept staring at him. A delicious blush began to cover the beautiful freckles that surrounded the beautiful creature's nose and eyes until it reached his ears.

The heir cleared his throat and cut the contact after giving him a sideways smile. He walked quickly to his secretary and asked him a series of questions. The man nodded and retreated in the direction of the offices. The group of executives continued their march. Mason looked once more at where the young man was. He was gone.

*

The young man poured water on his face. After the executives and supervisor were gone, he asked permission to go to the bathroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. A blush still covered his cheeks and ears, but it was passable from the heat. He released a little laugh.

How ridiculous. An executive at the Verger Emporium had seen him for a few seconds and he had already developed a crush. More water was poured on his face. Probably in a few days he would forget about him. Surely he did not even remember him when he turned around to join the group.

He shook his head and straightened his curls. He had to go back to work. 

*   
Mason took a sip of his drink. A decadent liquor that he kept in his office. He was expecting an email at any time. A beep sound coming from his laptop made him turn his chair, leaving the city view that could be seen through the floor-to-ceiling windows to see his laptop.

He smiled. 

The bright eyes of the young man he saw on the plant looked at him from the screen.  
  


He tried the name on his tongue.

-"Ivan".


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang incessantly. The young man was upset. Who the hell could be bothering him so early? It was early Sunday morning. The rays of the morning sun did not yet appear on the horizon. 

Ivan thought: "Oh, but the asshole who interrupted my sleep is gonna have a piece of my mind ... if this is not an emergency ... they gonna regret it!" ..

He walked in the darkness of his small apartment towards the door. He was wearing his favorite pajamas; a shirt with the face of his favorite actor and a pair of boxers.

He opened the door violently without saying anything and was immediately shocked.

The executive from last week was standing at his door. 

The man smiled and held up a paper bag of what appeared to be a couple of gourmet breakfasts. Ivan still had his mouth open in surprise. He did not move from the shock.

The executive cleared his throat and asked in a flirtatious and silky smooth voice.

\- "Good morning .. May I come in?"

The young man could only nod several times, but he did not move an inch, still shocked. Mason did not flinch. Instead of saying something, he placed a hand on Ivan's waist and brought his face dangerously close to the young man's. Ivan backed away immediately, giving him some space. His back gently collided with the wall.

Mason smiled again and walked to the table inside the humble kitchen. It was a small place, but Ivan was proud to be able to call it his own. 

The executive placed the bag on the table and removed his coat and suit jacket . He put them on one of the chairs of the dining table.

He turned to the shocked young man, who was not yet out of his stupor. Mason took advantage of it. He walked to where he was while talking. The last words were whispered into the young man's ear.

\- "You are wondering why I am here..the direct and simple answer..is..beause..of..you" ..

Ivan trembled, as he closed his eyes. The executive's breath caressed his clavicle awakening delicious goosebumps on his skin.

He cleared his throat and said in a trembling voice.

\- "How ... how can I ... help you, Sir? .."

The Verger heir parted enough to see the warm color of the other's eyes. 

\- "Call me .. Mason ..."

The boy kept seeing the man's lips and whispered unconsciously.

-"Mason..".

The next thing happened so fast that the young man had no choice but to kept leaning against the wall. 

Mason bit down on his earlobe with some force, instilling a gasp from the young boy. Teeth were replaced by the heir's tongue, which lasciviously sucked the delicate skin into his mouth.

Ivan's nipples hardened, they could be seen through his shirt. Both of Mason's hands were on both sides of the young man's head. The man was taller than the boy.

Ivan closed his eyes to the assault. After sucking on the lobe, Mason distanced himself to see his work results. The young man was panting. He had both palms against the wall and his eyes were closed.

Mason saw the perky nipples and licked his lips. He bent down to take one of them into his mouth through the soft cloth. He sucked as his hands gripped the young man's waist.

The boy's hands had not yet left the wall for fear that if he buried his fingers in the executive's hair, the sweet assault would end. He moaned even more. His shirt was completely damp from the man's saliva, an imperfect circle just over his nipple. Mason went to the other and gave it the same treatment.

Ivan let out a needy whimper and suddenly everything stopped.

The young man opened his eyes. Mason looked at him with a dangerous smile on his face. Their faces a few inches apart. 

Then the man attacked Ivan's mouth. 

Ivan stopped breathing for a few seconds. The exact time his brain took to react to the sudden caress of the man's tongue against his. And then ... Ivan kissed him back.

Mason took him by the buttocks and lifted him up. Ivan buried his face in the young heir's neck feeling somehow embarrassed. The man walked to where he thought the young man's bedroom would be.

An untidy bed was in the middle of the room. Mason gently laid Ivan on the bed.

The young man looked at him with uncertainty. Squeezing the fingers of his hands, which were resting on his stomach. 

Mason began undressing without saying a word. Ivan's mouth opened slightly at the daring of the man ... and also at the desire he felt . He wanted to see him in all his glory. Mason removed his glasses and put them on the dresser.

Completely naked in front of the bed, Mason was a glorious sculpture. Ivan trembled . He thought this must be a dream from which he did not want to wake up soon.

Mason leaned in and took the edge of Ivan's shirt to slowly lift it up and take it off. 

He admired the freckled chest and pursed his lips in a gesture of self-containing. He did not want to be so rough with the young man. At least not initially. Later he would show his fangs ... literally ...

His hands positioned on Ivan's chest, gently went down his skin, as if mapping his body. Going down his erect nipples, his ribs, his belly ... until they reached his boxers.

The man's fingers gripped the hem and gently lowered the fabric until he removed the boxers and tossed them away.

He began to climb with movements like those of a panther over the bed, over Ivan. He bent down to kiss one of the young man's knees and then his thigh tenderly. Their gazes met.

Ivan screamed in shock and pain, which quickly disappeared to give way to excitement.

Mason had bitten him ..


	3. Chapter 3

The young heir lay down over the boy's body completely covering him. He began to kiss him sensually, while caressing the young man's legs.Then his lips started to went down leaving marks on Ivan's freckled neck.

When he was satisfied with the color of the marks and Ivan was a bunch of tremors, he quickly went down to his sex and took it in his mouth.

Ivan screamed. Mason sucked even harder. He went up and down savoring the sweet nectar that his new lover presented to him. It seemed as if he wanted to consume him.

His movements and sucking became more erratic and faster. Ivan groaned even more needy and when he was almost brought to orgasm by his mouth, Mason stopped.

Ivan opened his eyes. His gaze met Mason's. The man's hands parted his legs, hands under his knees.

Ivan gasped. It had been a long time since he was intimate with anyone. Mason had prepared him so well that he was ready to receive him.

Still looking at his face, Mason began to breaching him inch by inch. Ivan gasped and closed his eyes at intervals. When he was completely inside of him, Mason began to move languidly, as if he didn't want to hurt him.

Ivan's hands gripped the other's shoulders. Mason closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft, reddish curls, penetrating the young man again and again.

Ivan's cheek rested on Mason's shoulder. Sweat covered their bodies. Several minutes passed during the languid and sinuous lovemaking until Ivan felt the whirlwind of heat beginning in his core traveling to the rest of his body, starting in the tips of his fingers.

The rhythmic contractions of the warm body around his member made Mason lose control. Ivan was about to reach orgasm.

Mason started ramming into him powerfully. His movements were fast and strong. Ivan buried his nails into the heir's shoulders.

Mason's teeth buried themselves in Ivan's shoulder.Without breaking the skin, but leaving behind the distinctive marks of his teeth , in an intense red color. They would look purple tomorrow. Mason almost came at that moment from the mental image.

Ivan cried out in pain and pleasure from the bite and came explosively moaning weakly .Mason kept the unforgivable rhythm and came filling his warm lover's interior with his seed.

They hugged tightly. They were both shaking from the power of their orgasms. Slowly his breaths returned to normal.

Ivan could feel a slight stab of pain in his right thigh and shoulder. He did not care. Tears fell from his eyes. Mason licked them reverently. He had decided he preferred Ivan's tears in these circumstances.

Mason raised his head and watched him for a while. He stroked his tousled hair . His beautiful freckles made him want to lick his face down to his collarbones and lower and lower and lower. Count them using his tongue until the young man trembled in his arms. His huge eyes and thick lashes surrounding them ... two oceans of honey. His curls made him want to pull them to made him strecth his pale neck to the mercy of his teeth.

He had never wanted someone so badly before. Marking him with nails and teeth was not enough. He wanted to have him between his sheets every day thereafter. Regardless of their origins. He didn't care what people thought as long as he had this angel by his side. 

Mason surprised himself with the vehemence of his conviction. This was not love ... this was obsession ... and he wanted to be carried away by it.

Still trembling in his arms, the boy looked at him tenderly. Mason kissed him, but this time it was a kiss full of longing. He nuzzled the young man's cheek and whispered against his reddened and abused lips.

-I want us to kept seeing each other ... officially ..

The young man's eyes widened. The heir of the Verger emporium wanted to date him. Ivan wanted to pass out. Instead he smiled sheepishly. A smile which was quickly kissed by Mason. He nodded and for the first time saw his lover's genuine smile reach his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, he felt with all his being what he already knew in his heart: that he was valid and loved.

  
THE END


End file.
